


Accidental Discovery

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Inferno accidently discovers something Red Alert was keeping from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_speedwriting prompt, "Terminal Glitch".

Things had been slow at the base lately, which had given him more time to watch and even allow some time for thinking about his feelings for Red Alert.

Along with what it could mean for him.

After all he would just met the mech during a debriefing with the new Prime and had liked him quicker than anyone he had ever met. Save for Firestar of course. But there was just something different about this mech.

What would happen if he said said something to the mech or even asked someone else about the mech's habits? Would it clue the gossiping mechs or femmes that something was up and decide to spread their rumors?

Or would Red Alert start avoiding him, if he knew about his feelings?

"Inferno?"

He quickly brought himself out of his musings to look to his right and found the object of his new feelings staring harshly at him while Prime and Ironhide talked quietly, appearing not be watching them from their positions well away from the two of them.

"Yeah Red?"

"You should be paying attention to your duties, Inferno. Not lagging behind in other distractions."

"Ya mean distractions like you, Red?"

He watched in surprise as the smaller mech suddenly twitched and one of his optics fritzed as his helm began to spark.

"... What?"

Before he could respond, Red Alert was offline and on the floor with him and Ironhide trying to get him online again. The older mech cursed and cuffed his shoulder roughly before picking the smaller mech up and whisking him out of the room.

Leaving him alone with their Prime, who was eyeing him slightly over the face mask covering the lower part of his face.

"Inferno."

"Sir?"

"Did you not pay attention to the briefing? Particularly about Red Alert?"

"Most of it sir."

"Does "most of it" include the part about his terminal glitch?"

"...."

"I see."


End file.
